


A Witch's Bond

by BluebellBunny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Mention of abuse, Witch Shotaro, cause vampire, it dark, mention of murder, shotaro finding what love is, so he a lunatic, sungchan inspired by jerome valeska, sungchan whipped for shotaro, takes place in Gotham cause this used to be a Gotham fic, talk of blood, twin flames, vampire sungchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellBunny/pseuds/BluebellBunny
Summary: “I, uh, need a...a bit of your blood.” He said quietly.“And here I thought I was the vampire.”Shotaro is a witch in need of the blood of a pure vampire. Sungchan is the first pure-vampire to surface after ages.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152





	A Witch's Bond

**Author's Note:**

> sooo my head hurtsss, pls forgive any editing mistakes T_T  
> had fun working this to suit sungtaro  
> also who isnt whipped for shotaro tbh???
> 
> anywhoo, i hope yall enjoyyy!!

Osaki Shotaro, a seventeen year old witch living on his own in a cottage deep in Gotham woods. His parents left him the cottage; a gift from his mother. 

His mother, who came from a long line of witches, taught Shotaro about the different crafts and traditions ever since he was young, hoping he’d figure out what craft suited him best by the time he was thirteen. 

Truth be told, a few months before his seventeenth birthday, Shotaro decided to just be an eclectic witch; jumping through crafts and traditions to find what aspects of each he found himself most drawn to instead of sticking to just one craft or tradition like the witches in his family had done since the beginning. 

His decision to be an eclectic witch is the reason why his cottage, that under his mother’s care was once plain and simple, was now filled with potted plants everywhere; candles on every windowsill, books aligning any and every shelf in the small home, collections of crystals scattered across wooden floors, and moon phases drawn across wooden walls with white chalk.

However, just because he was a social recluse of a witch living in the middle of the woods didn’t mean he knew nothing of the world outside. In order to survive, Shotaro did have to go out to town quite a bit; for grocery, necessities, and his part time job. Yeah, he was left quite a bit of money from his parents, but he didn’t want to solely depend on it, plus he loved the small bookstore he worked at. The owner was a kind, elderly woman who treated Shotaro like he was her own grandson. 

During his walk back home, Shotaro would pass by a convenience store from where he’d purchase a newspaper everyday so he could be aware of what was going on in the small town he lived by. This was how he found out about a rare born-vampire. 

Now, supernatural creatures weren’t rare in Gotham. A dark and dreary town like it attracted all sorts of beings. The most common were vampires, death witches, demons, werewolves, and sirens. Gotham was a supernatural hunter’s playground. From less dark creatures though, it was more common to come across dream and divination witches. Green and kitchen witches were almost non-existent in Gotham because of the lack of greenery in the town. Shotaro was highly likely the only witch in Gotham that practiced green and kitchen witchery; hence the horde of plants that littered his cottage. He didn’t trust Gotham soil and decided to grow his own plants and herbs. 

Moving on to the news Shotaro came across on his walk home. The very news that made Shotaro freeze in his tracks, in the middle of the sidewalk. His eyes were glued to the front page headline, ‘BORN-VAMPIRE LOCKED UP IN ARKHAM.’ 

The passage, he read, in summary, spoke of an eighteen year old born-vampire who killed his human mother. Father, vampire, was unknown. The boy, Jung Sungchan was his name, was raised as a human by a snake charmer at Haly’s Circus. Sungchan was said to have gone through constant abuse by his mother’s lovers, which caused him to snap and embrace his vampiric nature. He killed his mother and her lovers just the night prior. 

The news was dark and bloody, something that seemed to suit Gotham, and it was news that Shotaro would normally skip over since he wasn’t interested in this sort of information. This time, though, he couldn’t look away. Why? Because born-vampires were said to be extinct. 

See, people became vampires by being  _ turned _ into one. However, in the very beginning, the first vampire was born to human parents. The story is told of a witch who, many centuries ago, fell in love with a mortal man. A man that, after finding out about her true nature as a witch, shunned her away and instead married another woman. Out of jealousy and heartbreak, the witch cursed their child when he was still in the mother’s womb. She cursed the child to be ‘the son of the devil.’ The couple gave birth to the first vampire, a creature that drank blood and couldn’t be killed. The curse, however, wasn’t just to birth the very first vampire, but was also to pass this on to their descendants. Their second child, a girl, had the ability to give birth to vampires, and so on it went, down the family line. The only issue as it went on though, was that in order to birth a vampire, the other parent had to be one. Or else the child was completely human. Since no one wanted to birth such a creature, the long line of this family stayed away from any and every creature, and soon the curse was forgotten, the first ever vampire along with many other born-vampires were killed using a special kind of wood that was never recorded, and there ended the terror of born-vampires...until now. 

The special thing about born-vampires, also known as pure vampires; pure vampires were rumored to be much, much stronger than impure vampires, werewolves, and demons combined. It was also rumored that the blood of a pure vampire was the strongest magick ever known to the world; their blood  _ guaranteed  _ success in spellwork, rituals, potions, etc. 

This news caught Shotaro’s eye for the very reason that the leftover pure vampire blood that had been passed down through generations of witches in his family was finally finished. Shotaro had used the last of it over the years and had given up looking for a pure vampire to request blood from. Unlike other witches, Shotaro wasn’t interested in killing, and most often refrained from dabbling in blood, bone, and death witchery. So, the only choice he had was to go to Arkham and ask the vampire for some of his blood. 

He wondered if Taeyong, a GCPD detective, could help him with that. Shotaro groaned at the thought of talking to people - well, a human and a vampire. He hadn’t come across many vampires, but from rumors of them, he had found out they were ‘kill first, talk later’ type of creatures. 

_ But Sungchan is locked up in Arkham. There’ll be security around. _ Shotaro thought reassuringly. Sighing, he took out his flip phone, never finding a reason to buy any latest sort of phone since he already owned a laptop for whatever research he had to do, and dialed the detective’s number. 

***

Walking down the dirty, rundown hallway of Arkham Asylum was never something Shotaro thought he’d be doing in his life. After his parents’ murderer was caught, he found no reason to dwell on similar matters. 

He must admit though, it was funny explaining to Taeyong and Johnny, the latter being a rogue Alpha werewolf, that the reason he wanted to meet a powerful, insane, murderous, pure vampire was because he wanted to ask him if the witch could have a vial of his blood. The concerned look on the men’s faces made Shotaro want to burst out laughing, but instead he persuaded them to let him go, reassuring them that he’d be safe; Arkham hired powerful Alpha werewolves as security guards which meant his safety was guaranteed. 

Their expressions became even more comedic when Johnny asked him how he’d get blood if Sungchan refused the request and Shotaro jokingly replied with ‘by knocking him out.’ 

No matter how much they questioned what his methods to knock a pure vampire out was, Shotaro refused to reveal his plan. It wasn’t his fault he was bitter with the two of them for treating him like a child. He was an eclectic witch for crying out loud!

With the small, black tourmaline hanging from a chain around his neck, charged with a protection spell, Shotaro walked into the visitor’s room that the kind, middle-aged druidic nurse had led him into. The room was bare, cramped, and had a small table with two chairs on opposite sides placed in the middle of the room. 

Shotaro sat on the chair closest to the door. He wasn’t afraid since he had taken all precautions his grandmother had written in her grimoire when facing a vampire, but just by being near the exit calmed all his nerves completely. 

He sat still and waited patiently, only when he heard the steel door behind him open did he straighten up in his seat and dusted off his black floor-length cloak. The hood of the cloak resting lightly over his soft, light hair gave him a better sense of comfort. He could have worn his favourite hooded-sweater that didn’t fall over his eyes as much as the hood of the cloak did, but he was in the mood to wear a half-sleeves shirt with his black jeans, so the cloak was what he grabbed on his way out. He always wore something that had a hood attached to it, or else he wouldn’t leave the cottage. Hoods gave him a sense of safety.

Shotaro heard chains rattling as the vampire was led inside. The Alpha werewolf dressed in a security uniform brought over the twenty year old vampire, who looked just as beautifully deadly as his grandmother had described vampires to be. 

Jung Sungchan was tall, with slightly defined muscles that could be seen through the black and white worn out asylum uniform. He had pale skin that contrasted Shotaro’s own slightly tanned skin, bright brown eyes that shone with hidden devilry, and dark hair. The sound of the chain rattling again had Shotaro realizing, after glancing at the vampire’s handcuffed wrists, that the chains were probably also around his feet to restrict movement. 

The Alpha werewolf left after assuring Shotaro, and warning Sungchan, that he’d be standing right outside the door. 

Shotaro nodded and turned to look at Sungchan, who was staring at him openly with curiosity and interest flashing through his eyes. 

“I don’t know you.” Sungchan stated in a gravelly voice with a honeyed tone; a fact that added to the twinkle of trickery in his eyes. 

Shotaro blinked and bit his lip, the vampire in front of him focused his attention on that small action, though the witch was completely oblivious to that fact. 

He didn’t know what to reply. Shotaro barely ever talked to people, which meant he was horrible at starting, keeping, and ending conversations. So, he just said whatever came to his mind first. 

“No. You don’t.” 

_ Smooth _ , he thought sarcastically. 

Sungchan snorted at that, lips lifted in a slight smirk as he leaned closer over the small table, his right leg almost vibrating with how fast he was moving it. Shotaro chose to describe his body language as ‘jittery.’ 

“But you know me, how?” 

“Newspaper.” Shotaro answered, placing his intertwined hands on the table in front of him. He noticed Sungchan glance at them. “You made the front page. Hard to miss it.” 

“Hm.. _ Perfect. _ ” Sungchan basically purred, placing both his hands on the table. The loud sound of the handcuffs hitting the steel table startled Shotaro, making him jump in his seat. “Just... _ perfect _ . I’ve always wanted to be the star of the show....And now I am.” He continued, his voice getting higher and silvery as he went on. 

Shotaro took a deep breath before finally deciding to ask what he came for, “I-I’m actually here because… I need something from you.”

Sungchan tilted his head, curiosity reappearing and replacing his overly calm demeanor. “Aaaaand, what would that be, darling?”

Shotaro felt his cheeks heat up at the nickname, and by the smirk on the vampire’s face, he knew they were as red as they felt. “I, uh, need a...a bit of your blood.” He said quietly. If Sungchan hadn’t been a vampire, he probably wouldn’t have heard the witch and his odd request. But he was a vampire, so he did hear him. 

Sungchan’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as he chuckled. “And here I thought I was the vampire.”

Shotaro continued staring at his hands as he let words fall out of his mouth, “I need blood of a born-vampire...for, uh, spellwork. And you’re the only one to...to exist. After so long.” 

Sungchan became still and quiet. He seemed to be lost in thought. Shotaro wanted to look up at the vampire to try and decipher what was going through the vampire’s mind, but when he had finally convinced himself to move, cuffed hands wrapped around both of his wrists, tightly. Gasping at the sudden contact, Shotaro’s gaze locked with the vampire’s. He noticed the mischievous way Sungchan smiled at him, making him look every bit a trickster. Using Shotaro’s wrists that were firmly in his hands, Sungchan brought the witch close, making him lean over the table as well, enough that their faces were only a few centimetres apart. The crystal hanging around his neck felt cold and heavy against Shotaro’s chest, but he wasn’t getting any negative feelings. He felt it was oddly...calming. 

“So, sweetcheeks, I’ll give you my blood,” Sungchan began, his breath hitting the witch’s face. “But only if you promise me something in return.” 

Shotaro narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously, a feat he felt too awkward to continue with how close their faces were. “What do you want?” He asked. He knew he had to be fair, but he was also aware of dark creatures having horrible intentions. He didn’t want to get roped into something that could get him locked up. 

Sungchan hummed, “Nothing...bad, in your terms, probably.” He paused for dramatic effect. “Lets just say you’ll owe me a favour. Not for right now. But for later. How’s that sound, buttercup?” 

Shotaro glared at him with his cheeks tinted pink for continuing with the nicknames, to which he earned a wink. Instead of amusing the other, Shotaro looked back at his hands, thinking the request over. Making deals was one of the first lessons his mother ever taught him. He had to be careful, he had to repeat the deal in his mind, lest he was bargaining with a fae glamoured as a human, or a demon trying to take his soul. The offer didn’t sound too bad, what could the vampire possibly ask him for that wasn’t already asked of him. As an eclectic witch who offered certain witchery services, he had gotten many odd requests, even odder than him asking a pure vampire for blood instead of the other way around. “Fine...a favour for a vial of your blood. As long as the favour doesn’t get me into any trouble, deal?” 

“It’s a done deal, darling,” Sungchan said, followed by another wink. This time Shotaro rolled his eyes, ignoring the heat in his cheeks that hadn’t gone down at all. 

With that said, Sungchan let the witch’s wrists go and moved slightly farther back. Shotaro was thankful for a second, until he felt Sungchan stretch his legs enough that they were on each of the brunette witch’s sides, trapping Shotaro between them. But, to be honest, it didn’t bother Shotaro as much as he thought it would. Instead, he was starting to feel quite comfortable around the vampire. 

Sungchan moved to bring his own wrist near his mouth, fangs poking as his eyes changed from brown to deep red. 

Still, Shotaro felt relaxed. 

“I brought a syringe...It’d be easier...and less messy.” He spoke, softly and quietly just as he had been. 

Sungchan stared at him for a few seconds before pouting and placing his right arm across the table, his eyes back to brown. 

Shotaro bit his lip to stop himself from aweing at the vampire who looked disturbingly adorable. Instead, he took out the vial and syringe he had brought with him from his jeans pocket. He grabbed Sungchan’s hand, skin as cold as he had read they’d be, and pulled up the sleeve until it reached the vampire’s elbow. Said vampire, at that moment, slowly curled his fingers, so that he was once again holding the witch’s hand, even if this time it was his hand and not his wrist. 

Shotaro, with reddened cheeks and refusing eye contact, stuck the syringe where he felt he needed to and held it there while Sungchan used his left hand to help with the extraction. It was only then that Shotaro noticed the handcuffs were missing from the vampire’s wrists. 

However, before he could mention anything about, Sungchan began to speak, “What are you, then? A death witch? Blood witch?” 

Shotaro decided to answer truthfully, there was no reason not to. “Eclectic. I use many different...crafts.” He took the syringe out and watched as the tiny wound closed up, before pouring out the dark red liquid into the vial that Sungchan was holding. He briefly wondered why he wasn’t as scared of the vampire as he had been when he first walked in. He was even allowing this dangerous creature to hold his hand, which didn’t feel as weird either, it was a cold but welcome feeling.

“Cool. What’s your favourite?” The question was asked calmly, but by Sungchan’s fidgeting legs, Shotaro could tell he was still his jittery self. 

Shotaro closed the vial with its lid, put everything back in his pocket, which he found hard to do with one hand, and finally met the vampire’s gaze. “Uh...I don’t have a favourite...but, I tend to use dream, kitchen, and storm magick more. A lot more.” As he spoke, Sungchan slowly wrapped his other hand over Shotaro’s curled right hand, though his grip on both hands were looser than when he had grabbed the witch’s wrists before. 

“I’ve heard of those crafts. Tell me about the-” Before Sungchan could finish his sentence, the door opened and the guard told Shotaro his time was up. 

Shotaro nodded once to the guard and they were left alone again, the werewolf allowing them to finish up. Shotaro looked back at Sungchan immediately when he felt the grip around his hands start to tighten and shake. His eyes widened as he watched Sungchan’s eyes turn red in anger at being disturbed. Shotaro’s mind raced to say something or do something to calm the other. He really didn’t want broken hands, it would be very hard to go about his day if that were to happen. And, also he didn’t want the werewolf behind the door to die just for interrupting them. 

“Shotaro.” He stupidly blurted. 

At least it caught the vampire’s attention. His eyes went back to brown as he frowned at the witch in confusion, but his grip was still tight and shaky. 

“Osaki Shotaro...it’s my name; real name.” He said even quieter than before. 

This seemed to shock the vampire. He had stopped shaking and was staring wide-eyed at Shotaro, who was quite horrified with himself. A witch’s given name, especially full name, was sacred. Never to be given to anyone a witch didn’t trust. It meant power. Hence all witches used made-up names, names they chose for themselves. Giving away a given name was something witches did only if they found their twin flame or soulmate, no matter if the relationship was romantic or platonic. Real names meant power over a witch, control over a witch, finding a witch, and most dangerous of all, cursing or spelling a witch. 

Shotaro couldn’t understand why he had done such a thing, so he sighed and decided to go along with it, briefly noting in his head to teach himself how to converse with people because apparently he was terribly dangerous at it. 

A loud knock came from the door, snapping the two from their surprised states. Sungchan had even let go of Shotaro fully and was sitting rigidly straight rather than in his relaxed posture that he spent the last few minutes in.

“I-I, I have to go. Now. Thank you.” Shotaro mumbled, fumbling with his cloak as he moved to leave his seat. Before he could fully turn away though, his wrist was  _ once again _ grabbed firmly, forcing him to turn the other’s way. 

The vampire was staring at him with the most smug smirk Shotaro had ever seen across anyone’s lips. “You know, babydoll, as a powerful vampire, I could easily escape this hell hole. But the world out there’s boring. The crazies in here are much more entertaining. But I think I may have just found something worth leaving this dump for...or should I say  _ someone _ ?” The statement was followed by his lips spreading into the most villainous smirk Shotaro had ever seen, followed by a wink that made Shotaro's knees weak. 

As he left the asylum, all of it started to hit Shotaro at once; the realization that a powerful, pure vampire was most probably coming after him. Oh, and he had given said murderous vampire his given name. 

_ I’m so fucked. _ He thought. 

A week had passed with nothing occuring. Shotaro spent that week paranoid as hell -but also excited. He still went to work, still checked the news almost everyday, but no sign of the vampire. Which disappointed his heart -he knew matters of the heart, and didn’t stop himself from becoming attracted to the vampire. Even the news didn’t have anything to say; it was too quiet. 

Figures that the moment Shotaro lets his guard down, something happens. 

It was a Friday evening, the sun was always hidden by grey clouds, but with the way the clouds were becoming darker, it was obvious that night was falling soon. 

Shotaro was on his way home from the bookstore, his shift ran later than usual with how many people were too afraid to leave home. Not because of the lunatic gone silent in the asylum, no, but because of a few rebellious vampires that were sucking people dry. Well, people were still out and about, but many chose to stay inside. Which was fair, but considering the vampires only struck at night, Shotaro didn’t understand why people hid during the morning as well. 

Since the store Shotaro would get newspapers from was closed for the time being as well, and Taeyong was too busy trying to find the vampires, Shotaro had no way of knowing what was currently going on in the small town of Gotham other than vampires gone crazy. 

Walking down the empty streets, Shotaro heard footsteps following after him after he passed an alleyway. Using his deep-red hooded cloak to disguise his realization, Shotaro quickened his steps. He knew running wouldn’t help, vampires, werewolves and demons were quick enough to get to him before he even thought to run, witches would be easy to outrun but he didn’t want to risk it just by guessing who the creature was. 

While he was thinking up a plan B, Shotaro felt a breeze of air brush past him before he was grabbed by the collar of his cloak and slammed against the wall of the building behind him. Letting out a pained groan, Shotaro looked up at the man that had grabbed him; pale, red eyes, bright red hair, a giant compared to Shotaro, dressed in black -clearly a vampire. The fangs confirmed it when the vampire opened his mouth. 

Shotaro moved his arm under his cloak, wrapping his hand around the wooden stake that he had been hiding since he saw the news. It was tucked into the back of his pants, hidden by his shirt and cloak. 

If the vampire found Shotaro’s calm demeanor odd or suspicious, he didn’t show it. Instead, he leaned towards Shotaro’s neck right after whispering a very fake, “This won’t hurt a bit.”

Just as Shotaro was about to slide out the stake, the vampire in front of him straightened up and let out a pained scream right in the witch’s face, followed by a gurgle sound and blood dripping out of his grey lips. The sight was disgusting, making Shotaro clutch the stake tighter because of the nauseating feeling settling in his stomach. 

The body dropped to the ground, revealing a smirking Sungchan holding something bloody in his hand. Shotaro didn’t have to look twice to know it was the dead vampire’s heart that the other had ripped out. 

Shotaro let go of the stake, letting the warmth of it against his back comfort him as he stared at the vampire in front of him, no longer dressed in the asylum uniform. Instead, Sungchan was wearing a long black leather coat over a black shirt and black jeans. He clearly was dressed to blend in to the dark. 

Sungchan wiped his bloody hand across his coat before moving towards Shotaro, who was still emotionless, even though his heart was beating loud enough for the vampire to hear. 

“Taro baby! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Sungchan exclaimed before he wrapped his arms around the smaller’s waist, burying his face into his shoulder. 

Shotaro stood frozen in place. For a second he thought Sungchan was going for his neck, so the hug was a huge surprise. He didn’t know what to do, should he push the vampire away? Should he wrap his own arms around him? Shotaro was lost. 

Before Shotaro could decide to do anything, Sungchan pulled away enough to look at the smaller’s face, with his arms still wrapped around him and their chests still touching. With Shotaro looking away from him, Sungchan playfully nipped the other’s cheek, earning a surprised squeal that had him smirking once again. 

“What was that for?!” Shotaro questioned with a pout, finally staring at the vampire. He ignored the way his heart sped up at the closeness, their noses were almost touching, and hoped the vampire didn’t pick up on his irregular heart beat. However, he had to admit being so close to the vampire, he could clearly see, even more now, how good looking the vampire was; how the black of his clothes seemed to compliment his pale skin and dark hair, how his brown eyes shone with mischievousness that caught a person’s gaze with ease, how his pale lips-

“Taro baby, if you keep looking at me like that I won’t be able to control myself.” Sungchan whispered, his eyes turning into a dark red. 

Shotaro felt heat pool in the pit of his stomach as he licked his dry lips and whispered back, “Like what?” 

Shotaro felt the arms around his waist tighten just as Sungchan let out a low growl from the back of his throat, which reminded Shotaro that he was in the grasp of a monstrous creature, not just any human. 

Sungchan leaned in closer, his breath fanning over the witch’s lips. 

Shotaro threw all common sense out the window as he brought both his hands to cup the vampire’s face before slamming their lips together. Both their eyes shut immediately as they fell into each other, sighing in content. Their lips moved against each other slowly but perfectly. Everything felt perfect, felt normal. At the back of Shotaro’s mind, as Sungchan bit his lips with his fangs and sucked up the blood and caused a euphoric feeling in the smaller male, he knew that they were meant to be, whether they were soulmates or twin flames, he just knew they were meant to be. 

The two pulled away slowly, Sungchan leaning back in within seconds to lick up the rest of the blood from the witch's lips. 

Shotaro squealed again and pushed the vampire away from his lips. “No more. I still need blood to live.” 

“It’s literally just your lips,” Sungchan said with a roll of his eyes. “Anyway, where have you been? I’ve been looking for you since yesterday but no one knows where you live.” 

“I don’t just go around telling people where I live.” Shotaro mumbled, sighing. 

Before Sungchan could sass him back, Shotaro pulled away so he could grab the vampire’s wrist and drag him towards the direction of his home. “Come on, I’ll let you stay at mine. I know for a fact they didn’t just let someone dangerous like you walk out.”

Shotaro could practically feel the smirk Sungchan had on his face. 

On the way to his home, the two were quiet; Sungchan was observing everything, taking note of who was around, what was on the way, etc. Shotaro on the other hand, was busy thinking, as he usually did. He was confused, mostly. This vampire he had met only once, that too a week ago, was somehow someone he felt he could spend the rest of his life with. 

_ I don’t understand; he’s a murderer, a vampire, a pure vampire to be exact, and somehow he’s either my soulmate or twin flame? This doesn’t make sense. On top of that I only spoke to him once. But even then, I felt...safe. He makes me feel safe? I have to consult the journals, maybe grandma wrote something that could help. _

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Sungchan tugged him into the vampire’s chest, back-hugging him in the middle of the woods. Shotaro didn’t even notice when they entered the woods, his mind was on autopilot like usual. 

He should really stop doing that, it was dangerous. 

“Stop thinking so much. Hmm, babydoll?” Sungchan said right before Shotaro felt the vampire move his hood to place a soft kiss on the back of his neck; an action that contrasted against the animalistic nature of a vampire.

Shotaro unknowingly nodded. 

The sweet moment was wrecked by the sound of a boom in the distance, coming from the direction of the town. Shotaro jumped in surprise, seeing smoke rise past the trees. He turned to the vampire, slipping out of his hold. 

Sungchan was also looking in the direction of the explosion, though he looked quite relaxed, and Shotaro understood why. 

He sighed. “What did you do?” 

Sungchan turned back to the witch and pouted as he noticed the disappointed body language of the younger. Shotaro had his arms crossed across his chest and had his eyes narrowed at his soulmate...or was it twin flame. Shotaro really had to check the journals and clarify. 

“Nothing important~” Sungchan sang, winking at the witch. 

Shotaro felt his cheek warm up but he shook his head anyway at the other. “Whatever it is, don’t do it again. Or else...I won’t give you anymore kisses.” 

Shotaro smiled smugly as he saw the vampire’s expression crumble. He didn’t actually think the threat would work, but apparently the vampire liked their earlier kiss enough to let the lack of it affect him.

Within seconds, Sungchan was on his knees, his arms wrapped around Shotaro’s waist as he tried his best to give him very effective puppy dog eyes. “I promise I won’t ever do it again, this was the last one, I swear!” 

Shotaro, shocked at the sudden change in the vampire, had no idea what to do or say. Out of all the reactions, he wasn’t expecting this. He was pretty sure Sungchan was joking, but with how troubled he looked, Shotaro understood the other had taken the threat as it was. 

Clearing his throat, Shotaro schooled his flustered expression into a serious one so he could reply to the taller who was practically clinging to him. “Fine...But the moment any attention falls onto us, I won’t even bother kicking you out. I’ll leave myself.” 

Shotaro knew that the threat came out harsher than he attended, but he needed Sungchan to understand that he was a witch that stayed away from other people, and that his creating a ruckus would bring Shotaro way too much attention than necessary. (He’s a witch, morals don’t really matter to him so he really didn’t care whether Sungchan hurt people or not as long as it was done silently).

Sungchan, still pouting, nodded. 

Shotaro let a small smile spread across his lips as he leaned down and pressed a kiss onto the other’s forehead. “Lets go inside then.” 

Sungchan nodded and got off the ground to follow the witch into his cottage. 

Upon entering the home, Shotaro had announced that he was going to bathe (he immediately shut down Sungchan’s suggestion to bathe together) and that if the vampire wanted to look around he was free to do so. 

Unknown to the vampire, Shotaro had grabbed his grandmother’s journal about soulmates and twin flames, which he sat in the tub and read through. It didn’t take long for him to read through the signs of each, even the platonic vs romantic aspects, it was pretty straightforward and easy to understand. 

Shotaro concluded by the end that he and Sungchan were most likely romantic twin flames. He remembered the physical pull he felt around the older, the way he could understand the older almost immediately (through how he had figured out the older was behind something he really shouldn’t be so casual about), and also the way the vampire had understood Shotaro’s thoughts without having spoken out loud. And the fact that they didn’t even know each other that well but still felt like they did around each other confirmed they were in fact twin flames. 

Shotaro sighed. He never thought he had a twin flame out there, with how rare it was. But, he thought himself blessed; he didn’t have to spend the rest of his life alone like he had initially thought. 

The two creatures fell into a rhythm that felt something akin to domestic; Shotaro would wake in the morning to make breakfast (Sungchan had somehow managed to fill half the fridge with blood bags), then Sungchan would go out to do lord knows what (not without having a small make-out session with Shotaro first) whilst Shotaro would tend to his plants, then he’d leave for work after grabbing something small for lunch, then Sungchan would show up outside of his work place in a black hooded coat so no one recognized, they’d walk home speaking in hushed voices followed by comfortable silence. Shotaro would make dinner at home, and after eating the two would settle on the couch, cuddling as they spoke of things they’d never tell anyone else. Shotaro had managed to find out that the explosion that had happened was meant for Sungchan’s uncle; someone who abused the vampire the most when he was younger. From this revelation, Shotaro had realized Sungchan had some abandonment issues; he even thought the witch would soon wake up and leave him one morning. That conversation led them to have a hot and heavy night where Shotaro let the taller explore every part of his body, to reassure him that it was just the two of them now, trusting no one but each other. 

The morning after found Sungchan clinging to Shotaro’s back as the witch put together their breakfast. It was his day off, which he guessed meant Sungchan was in an even more cuddly mood than usual. 

“I read your grandmother’s journal,” Sungchan started, surprising Shotaro. “The one about soulmates.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Hm...Are we soulmates?” Sungchan questioned, curiosity clear in his voice. 

Shotaro shrugged. “I’d say we’re most likely twin flames.” 

“That makes sense.” Sungchan mumbled. He turned the younger around so he could once again attach their lips together. This kiss was quick but sweet. It was just a press of their lips, held longer than a soft peck, before Sungchan pulled back, smile on his face as he winked. 

Shotaro groaned and buried his face in the vampire’s neck, wrapping his arms around the taller’s waist as Sungchan wrapped his own around the smaller male tightly. 

It was silent for a second before Sungchan spoke again, “Let’s stay together forever, taro?” 

“Trust me, Sungchannie, I’ll never leave you.” 


End file.
